Cadencia de fuego
Cadencia de fuego es la frecuencia con la que los proyectiles son disparados por segundo. Existen varios modificadores (mods) que pueden ser usados para incrementar o reducir la cadencia de fuego tanto para primarias y secundarias. Es aplicable a balas, lásers, flechas y proyectiles lanzados a mano. Modificadores que incrementan la cadencia de fuego también reducen el tiempo giratorio de cañones en armas como la Gorgon, Rifle Deth Machine, Soma, Cestra, y Supra. También reducen el tiempo de carga de arcos y otras armas que necesitan ser cargadas antes de disparar como la Ogris, Miter, Stug, Ballistica y Lanka. Para armas de ráfaga, como la Burston y Tiberon la cadencia de fuego afecta tanto a la velocidad de la ráfaga como a la velocidad entre ráfagas desde la . Armas de disparo continuo como la Ignis y el Rifle de flujo no tienen efectos visuales adicionales cuando se aplican modificadores de cadencia de fuego, sin embargo aumenta el ritmo al que infligen daño. Alta cadencia de fuego puede alimentar el efecto de Retroceso del arma. Para algunas armas, bajar la cadencia de fuego puede mejorar la puntería y precisión del jugador. Mods de cadencia de fuego - Pesadilla= Dual-stat fire rate mods are obtained from Modo Pesadilla missions. These mods combine increased fire rate with another positive enhancement. These mods are often weaker than their basic counterparts, but are useful for stacking or diverse builds. Despedazar.png|link=Despedazar Explosión acelerada.png|link=Explosión acelerada Torrente letal.png|link=Torrente letal - Corrupto (Aumento) = These mods are found within vaults of the Derrelicto Orokin missions, increasing fire rate at the expense of other weapon stats. Aceleración vil.png|link=Aceleración vil Ímpetu frágil.png|link=Ímpetu frágil Agilidad anémica.png|link=Agilidad anémica - Corrupto (Reducción) = Found in Derrelicto Orokin missions, these negatively affect fire rate in exchange for other enhancements. Weapons with innate overbearing recoil can be made more effective at range by reducing the fire rate. Retraso crítico.png|link=Retraso crítico Diana artera.png|link=Diana artera Deceleración crítica.png|link=Deceleración crítica Aceleración vil.png|link=Aceleración vil Proyectil viciado.png|link=Proyectil viciado - Acólito= These mods are dropped by Stalker's Acolytes during Operation: Shadow Debt. These mods increase fire rate while aiming for a short duration after reloading. Cámara con resorte.png|link=Cámara con resorte Cargador de repetición.png|link=Cargador de repetición Cargador presurizado.png|link=Cargador presurizado - Set = These mods are dropped by Grineer Commanders on the Las llanuras de Eidolon, and may also be awarded by completing Ostron Bounties available in Cetus. They provide additional bonuses based on the number of set mods presently equipped. Fervor del vigilante.png|link=Fervor del vigilante - Prime = These mods are the Prime variants of the normal fire-rate mods. Despedazar Prime.png|link=Despedazar Prime }} Arma de carga For weapons that use a charge mechanic, fire rate mods will increase the charge rate. Note that this increases the speed at which these weapons charge, which is not the same as lowering the charge time directly: 1 Charge Time}} The charge rate is the speed at which the charge circle progresses to full. Applying mods works as so: Charge Rate (1 + Mod Bonus)}} For the resulting charge time (seconds per charge) this means: Charge Time (1 + Mod Bonus)}} class="article-table" +'Charge times for bow weapons (x2 bonus applies)' - !Base Charge Time !Despedazar (+60%) !Gatillo veloz (+120%) !Aceleración vil (+180%) !Todos (+360%) - 0.25s (Cernos Rakta) 0.15625s ~0.1316s ~0.1136s ~0.0893s ~0.0455s - 0.5s (Most bows) 0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.2273s ~0.1786s ~0.0909s - 1s (Arco de Artemisa, Daikyu) 0.625s 0.5253s ~0.4545s ~0.3571s ~0.1818s - 1.2s (Lenz) 0.75s ~0.6316s ~0.5455s ~0.4286s ~0.2182s } Arco de Artemisa (Arma).png|link=Arco de Artemisa (Arma)|Arco de Artemisa (Arma) (1.00 sec) Cernos.png|link=Cernos|Cernos (0.50 sec) Cernos mutalítica.png|link=Cernos mutalítica|Cernos mutalítica (0.50 sec) Cernos Prime.png|link=Cernos Prime|Cernos Prime (0.50 sec) Cernos Rakta.png|link=Cernos Rakta|Cernos Rakta (0.25 sec) Daikyu.png|link=Daikyu|Daikyu (1.00 sec) Dread.png|link=Dread|Dread (0.50 sec) Lenz.png|link=Lenz|Lenz (1.20 sec) MK1-Paris.png|link=MK1-Paris|MK1-Paris (0.50 sec) Paris.png|link=Paris|Paris (0.50 sec) Paris Prime.png|link=Paris Prime|Paris Prime (0.50 sec) - Rifles = class="article-table" +'Charge times for rifle weapons (x2 bonus does not apply)' - !Base Charge Time !Despedazar (+30%) !Gatillo veloz (+60%) !Aceleración vil (+90%) !Todos (+180%) - 0.3s (Javlok, Ogris) ~0.2308s ~0.2069s 0.1875s ~0.1579s ~0.0923s - 0.4s (Battacor) ~0.3077s ~0.2759s 0.25s ~0.2105s ~0.1231s - 0.5s (Ferrox, Scourge) ~0.3846s ~0.3448s 0.3125s ~0.2632s ~0.1538s - 0.6 (Opticor Vándalo) ~0.4615s ~0.4138s 0.375s ~0.3158s ~0.1846s - 0.75s (Miter) ~0.5769s ~0.5172s 0.46875s ~0.3947s ~0.2308s - 0.8s (Tenora) ~0.6154s ~0.5517s 0.5s ~0.4211s ~0.2462s - 1s (Tenora) ~0.7692s ~0.6897s 0.625s ~0.5263s ~0.3077s - 2s (Opticor) ~1.5385s ~1.3793s 1.25s ~1.0526s ~0.6154s } Battacor.png|link=Battacor|Battacor (0.40 sec) Ferrox.png|link=Ferrox|Ferrox (0.50 sec) Javlok.png|link=Javlok|Javlok (0.30 sec) Lanka.png|link=Lanka|Lanka (1.00 sec) Miter.png|link=Miter|Miter (0.75 sec) Ogris.png|link=Ogris|Ogris (0.30 sec) Opticor.png|link=Opticor|Opticor (2.00 sec) Opticor Vándalo.png|link=Opticor Vándalo|Opticor Vándalo (0.60 sec) Scourge.png|link=Scourge|Scourge (0.50 sec) Tenora.png|link=Tenora|Tenora (0.80 sec) - Escopetas = class="article-table" +'Charge times for shotgun weapons' !Base Charge Time !Accelerated Blast (+60%) !Shotgun Spazz (+90%) !Frail Momentum (+90%) !All (+240%) - 1.3s (Drakgoon) 0.8125s ~0.6842s ~0.6842s ~0.3823s } Drakgoon.png|link=Drakgoon|Drakgoon (1.30 sec) - Secundarias = class="article-table" +'Charge time for pistol weapons (Excluding Angstrum, as charge time differs with mag size.)' !Base Charge Time !Torrente letal (+60%) !Gunslinger (+72%) !Anemic Agility (+90%) !All (+222%) - 1s (Ballistica, Ballistica Rakta Rakta) 0.625s ~0.5814s ~0.5263s ~0.3106s - 3s (Stug) 1.875s ~1.744s ~1.578s ~0.9316s } Ballistica.png|link=Ballistica|Ballistica (1.00 sec) Ballistica Rakta.png|link=Ballistica Rakta|Ballistica Rakta (1.00 sec) Stug.png|link=Stug|Stug (3.00 sec) }} Arma de cañón rotativo (automática) Some automatic weapons don't start out firing at the fire rate listed in the Codex. Instead, the first few shots are fired more slowly as the weapon 'spools up' to the maximum fire rate. Once the maximum fire rate is reached, the weapon will continue firing at that rate until either the wielder stops firing or runs out of bullets. Weapons with auto-spool: class="article-table" Gorgon.png|link=Gorgon|Gorgon Gorgon Fantasma.png|link=Gorgon Fantasma|Gorgon Fantasma Kohm.png|link=Kohm|Kohm Gorgon Prisma.png|link=Gorgon Prisma|Gorgon Prisma Soma.png|link=Soma|Soma Soma Prime.png|link=Soma Prime|Soma Prime Supra.png|link=Supra|Supra Supra Vándalo.png|link=Supra Vándalo|Supra Vándalo Tenora.png|link=Tenora|Tenora - Secondary= Aksomati.png|link=Aksomati|Aksomati Cestra.png|link=Cestra|Cestra Cestras dobles.png|link=Cestras dobles|Cestras dobles Kohmak.png|link=Kohmak|Kohmak Cestras dobles Secura.png|link=Cestras dobles Secura|Cestras dobles Secura Kohmak gemelas.png|link=Kohmak gemelas|Kohmak gemelas - Arma de centinela= Rifle Deth Machine.png|link=Rifle Deth Machine|Rifle Deth Machine - Archcañón= Grattler.png|link=Grattler|Grattler Imperator Vándalo.png|link=Imperator Vándalo|Imperator Vándalo Phaedra.png|link=Phaedra|Phaedra }} Arma de ráfaga Armas con disparo de ráfaga The following weapons have burst-fire as its primary trigger mode or as an alternate trigger: Battacor.png|link=Battacor|Battacor (2 round automatic burst) Burston.png|link=Burston|Burston (3 round burst) Burston Prime.png|link=Burston Prime|Burston Prime (3 round burst) Dex Sybaris.png|link=Dex Sybaris|Dex Sybaris (2 round burst) Harpak.png|link=Harpak|Harpak (3 round burst) Hema.png|link=Hema|Hema (3 round burst) Hind.png|link=Hind|Hind (5 round burst) Nagantaka.png|link=Nagantaka|Nagantaka (9 round burst, scales with magazine size) Paracyst.png|link=Paracyst|Paracyst (3 round burst) Quartakk.png|link=Quartakk|Quartakk (4 round simultaneous "burst") Sybaris.png|link=Sybaris|Sybaris (2 round burst) Sybaris Prime.png|link=Sybaris Prime|Sybaris Prime (2 round burst) Tiberon.png|link=Tiberon|Tiberon (3 round burst) Tiberon Prime.png|link=Tiberon Prime|Tiberon Prime (3 round burst) - Secundaria= Akjagara.png|link=Akjagara|Akjagara (2 rounds fired at the same time) Akjagara Prime.png|link=Akjagara Prime|Akjagara Prime (2 rounds fired at the same time) Ballistica.png|link=Ballistica|Ballistica (4 round burst) Ballistica Prime.png|link=Ballistica Prime|Ballistica Prime (4 round burst) Kraken.png|link=Kraken|Kraken (2 round burst) Pandero.png|link=Pandero|Pandero (8 round burst, scales with magazine size) Ballistica Rakta.png|link= Ballistica Rakta|Ballistica Rakta (4 round burst) Sicarus.png|link=Sicarus|Sicarus (3 round burst) Sicarus Prime.png|link=Sicarus Prime|Sicarus Prime (3 round burst) - Cuerpo a cuerpo= Sarpa.png|link=Sarpa|Sarpa (5 round burst) - Robotico= Burst Laser.png|link=Burst Laser|Burst Laser (3 round burst) Prisma Burst Laser.png|link=Prisma Burst Laser|Prisma Burst Laser (3 round burst) - Archcañón= Cyngas.png|link=Cyngas|Cyngas (3 round burst) }} Véase también *Velocidad de ataque, for the melee equivalent of fire rate. en:Fire Rate Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Mod de cadencia de fuego